More Than Enough
by makristina
Summary: Sequel to Is This Enough? Although, to her, standing against the doorframe watching him, the world and time froze. DL DannyLindsay - Reposted do to posting problems...


By: makristina

Rating: K 

Pairing: D/L

A/N: Sequel to _Is This Enough_? I would recommend reading it before this one, but you don't have to. Once again, post Playing with Matches. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I think it's probably painfully apparent that I do not and will never own CSI:NY…or Danny… tear

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd definitely missed him. More than she thought possible. But seeing him fast asleep in her bed put her nervousness from earlier that evening settle. In fact, everything felt as though it had settled. Her world was spinning when he wasn't around, and now that he'd returned, everything seemed to calm down, to return to normal.

Although, to her, standing against the doorframe watching him, the world and time froze.

He looked so peaceful, although she could see the previous weeks strain on his face. Here she was complaining about being tired, and he looked worn down and lost.

_Previously that night…_

_As she pulled him into the apartment, his smile grew. He stepped towards her, and placed his free hand in hers. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, before Lindsay let go of his left hand to trace the contours of his face. She ran her fingers along his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and traced his lips. He watched her watch her fingers. _

_He couldn't believe he'd hurt her. He felt as though he'd missed a whole part of his life in the time he pushed her away. _

_Her fingers continued their journey, down his chin, across his collarbone, coming to rest on his chest, right above his heart. She looked up at him, "I've missed you."_

_He lifted a hand to brush a hair behind her hair, and placed his forehead against hers, silent, guilty. "You look tired," she said, giving him a small smile."_

_He brought his other hand up to her face, so that he was cupping her face with both hands. "I haven't been sleeping well the last few weeks… It's been harder since you're not there."_

_"Why didn't you call, or just come over?"_

_"I didn't want to be a bother. I mean, I'm supposed to be the guy who takes care of you, not the guy who needs to be taken care of." He closed his eyes tightly._

_"Now you listen to me. Don't you ever think that you can't break down in front of __me.__ I'll never think any less of you. You're always going to be that amazing, handsome, cocky," she smirked, and __he opened__ his eyes and smiled back, "__P__erfect man. __No matter what."_

_He didn't know what to say, so he did the next best thing. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She responded immediately, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him. The world disappeared as they gave into what they've been missing for weeks. __He searched every part of her mouth, her doing the same to him. He would never get enough of her taste, those things she does with her tongue that no other woman could do, or even came close to comparing tool. And to her, his kisses made her feel like she was floating. _

_After a good few minutes of catching up, Lindsay pulled out back and out of his arms. "As much as I'd like to see where that would take us, you're exhausted." She helped him out of his jacket and hung it up next to hers, and walked towards her bedroom. He wasted no time taking off his shoes and following her. _

_When he walked in she was already pulling back the covers for him, and he was more than grateful. He slipped out of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and climbed into the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was gone._

_She smiled at his sleeping form, retreating into the bathroom to get ready for bed._

She smiled at the memory. It had brought her to where she was now, leaning against the doorframe, in her black boy-short underwear and her lavender wifebeater. She watched him for a long time, not sure why.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she walked over to her side of the bed and sat beside where he was sleeping, on his side, back turned to her. She ran the back of her hand down his exposed arm, and then ran her fingers through his hair. She bent down and placed a lingering kiss on his temple than quietly whispered, "I love you so much, Danny Messer." She stayed like that for a few moments, her cheek against his. Then, she rolled over, trying to get some shut eye.

She felt him roll over, his arms sliding around her, his chest up against her. She heard a mumbled and gruff, "Lindsay," come out of his mouth and she smiled.

These were the moments she lived for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, I gave into writing it. Once again, I didn't know what to expect once I started writing. What do you think? Is his sequel finished? Should it be continued? Let me know.

PS: I have given up on trying to bribe people because I'm absolutely horrible at it. Ohh, wait, what's that? You'll review if I give you a candy? hint, hint


End file.
